Wo Bist Du?
by Iresland
Summary: Bella y Edward son obligados a casarse, cada uno con un pasado oscuro. ¿Podrán superar sus diferencias y vivir juntos como marido y mujer? —No hagas eso. —Susurró Bella. —¿El qué? —Dijo Edward besándole el cuello. "TParamoreFTContest"


**The Paramore fanfic twilight contest.**

**-Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia completamente mía y prohibida su copia.

**-Nombre del Fic.: Wo Bist Du?**

**-Nombre de la canción en que se inspiró: Fences.**

**-Autor: Iresland**

**-Número de Palabras.: 6400**

**-Pareja Elegida:** Bella/Edward.

**-Advertencias y/o notas de autor: **Esto va totalmente, cada palabra y punto a mi madre, le mando muchos saludos para que se recupere de su enfermedad. Recuerda que la familia no sería nada sin ti. Y por último, agradecer a las personas que dejaron sus reviews en mi primera historia ¨La Bragueta de Edward Cullen¨ Aquí va, espero que les guste y comenten, quizás lleguemos a un trato de seguir esta historia si me decís todos qué os parece. Y advertencias, escenas fuertes. Tuve que acortarlo porque era demasiado largo.

**Dato importante: La historia se sitúa en el 1490, Inglaterra.**

* * *

Bella intentaba no reírse mientras su hermano intentaba montarse en aquel caballo demasiado grande para ella y sobre todo, para un niño de no más de nueve años. Su hermano Jake era tan sólo un niño, pero amaba a ese caballo de no más de siete años que había pertenecido a su primo pero que se había cansado de él.

Sonriendo, Bella se sentó en la hierba mientras el caballo intentaba quitarse de encima a Jake, trotando mientras Jake gritaba y se reía, cogiendo las crines del caballo y aguantándose muy bien.

— ¡Cuidado Jake! —Gritó Bella sonriendo. —No queremos que te rompas algo, ¿verdad? —Dijo Bella mientras se levantaba y se quitaba de su vestido alguna hierba que hubiese quedado.

Cuando Jake se quitó del caballo, un soldado se lo llevó mientras Jake corría con los brazos abiertos totalmente para que Bella lo abrazase. Jake, su hermanastro de sangre, era hijo de la segunda mujer del padre de Bella, Emily. Se habían conocido en una conferencia cuando se reunieron todos los reyes de los doce reinos más cercanos.

Bella le abrazó y empezó a quitarle la tierra que tenía por el cuerpo mientras se mordía el labio y miraba a su hermano cubierto de tierra, entrecerrando los ojos, Le pellizcó la mejilla mientras Jake sonreía.

— ¡Ay! ¿Por qué me pellizcas? —Gimió Jake.

— ¡Me has asustado! —Dijo Bella sonriendo. —Sabes que papá me hubiese matado si le pasara algo al hombre de la casa. —Dijo mientras le cogía de la mano y se dirigían hacia el castillo.

—Tienes razón. —Dijo Jake pensativo. —Seré el futuro rey. —La miró. — ¡Como hermana tienes que cuidarme!

— ¡Qué cara tienes! —Le susurró. —Te recuerdo que yo sólo tengo veintidós años.

—Y una solterona. —Dijo Jake riéndose.

— ¡Y con mucho orgullo! —Dijo Bella mirando como su hermano se reía. —Los hombres sólo complican las cosas. —Dijo mientras entraba por la puerta del castillo, saludando a tres guardias.

—Pero… Yo soy un hombre. —Dijo Jake frunciendo el ceño.

—No. —Bella se agachó y le besó en la nariz. —Eres mi niño.

— ¡No soy un niño!

— ¡Lo eres quieras o no! —Dijo Bella sonriendo. —Cuando seas un hombre, serás como los demás.

—Pues claro, ¿qué te esperabas? ¡Seré un hombre! —Dijo Jake soltándose de Bella y corriendo hacia el salón mientras las criadas se abrían paso para dejarle pasar.

Bella suspiró y sonrió, amaba a Jake y siempre sería su hermano a pesar de no compartir sangre. Cuando Bella entró en el salón, vio a Emily levantada mientras su gorda barriga de embarazada se movía con ella, tendría otro hermano dentro de poco. Cuando Emily la vio, abrazó primero a Jake y después a Bella, sonriendo.

— ¿Qué tal? ¿Ha conseguido Jake domar al caballo?

—No. —Dijo Bella mientras Jake se iba hacia la cocina. —Aunque fue divertido verlo. —Dijo mirando por donde se había ido Jake.

—Bella… Sabes que tienes que casarte, ¿verdad? —Dijo Emily lentamente.

—Lo sé. —Suspiró. —Aún no me puedo creer…

—No tengas en cuenta los gritos de tu padre. —Bella sonrió tristemente al recordar la discusión que habían tenido. —Sabes que se preocupa por ti.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Dijo Bella asintiendo.

—Vienen esta noche. —Dijo Emily rápidamente.

— ¡¿Qué? —Gritó Bella, haciendo que todas las criadas se girasen hacia ella antes de volver a sus respectivos trabajos.

Bella parpadeó mientras se sentaba en una silla de madera que estaba enfrente de la chimenea de piedra. Emily sonrió y se sentó a su lado en el otro sillón, acariciándole a mano mientras Bella se volvía cada vez más pálida. Cuando era más chica, Bella se hubiese alegrado de la noticia, pero el año pasado, cuando vio el marido de su prima Tanya, deseó todo lo contrario.

Tanya, la hermosa y extrovertida Tanya se había casado con un hombre de setenta años que la había tratado muy mal, tanto que Tanya se había marchitado por dentro, convirtiéndose en una arpía menos con Bella, que la consolaba y la ayudaba a encontrarse con un hombre al que aún amaba, James Van Der, un soldado de su castillo de cabellos rubios y ojos azules pícaros.

— ¡Vamos, vamos! —Dijo Emily palmeándole la mano. —Lo he elegido yo, ya que vuestro padre quería casaros con otro viejo. —Dijo sonriendo. —Es muy atractivo y deseado por muchas otras princesas.

—Ya… —Dijo Bella.

—Es alto, fuerte, ojos claros… —Sonrió con picardía. —Y experto.

— ¡Emily! —Dijo Bella riéndose.

—Vamos, no te hagas la tonta, he elegido uno perfecto para alguien tan revoltoso como tú. —Dijo sonriendo.

Suspirando, Bella se levantó de la silla y besó a Emily en la mejilla, contemplando aquellos ojos oscuros que había hecho volver la alegría a la familia.

—Gracias.

—Me lo dirás de corazón cuando lo veas. —Dijo susurrando antes de levantarse y dejar sola a Bella, que parpadeó y sonrió.

— ¡Mira Bella!

En ese momento salió Jake de la cocina con una bandeja de dulces, detrás de él estaba la cocinera Ángela sonriendo mientras le tocaba cariñosamente el cabello a Jake, que tenía la boca llena de dulces, riéndose, fue hacia su hermano y lo abrazó, agachándose a su altura. Cerrando los ojos, se preguntó cómo sería su nueva vida cuando viese a su futuro marido.

Suspirando, se levantó y le miró a los ojos. Le echaría mucho de menos.

.

.

.

Bella estaba en una bañera que le habían traído, totalmente con los ojos cerrados mientras su cuerpo estaba sumergido bajo el agua, sonriendo y a la vez apenada por los últimos momentos que le quedarían para estar sola. Miró su habitación, una gran cama con dosel, las sábanas blancas y la corcha de color crema. Las cortinas del mismo color, las paredes blancas… Echaría todo de menos.

Se enjuagó el pelo y se sobresaltó al ver que entraba una atractiva Emily totalmente arreglada y que le sonreía con ternura. Llevaba un vestido rojo que le acentuaba su piel morena y el pelo suelto.

— ¿Cómo va todo?

—Bien. —Contestó Bella. —Todo muy bien.

—Me alegre. —Le sonrió. —Tu padre quiere que te arregles ya, quiere que estés lista antes de que vengan.

Bella bufó, causando que Emily se riese.

—Vamos, te encantará.

—Voy.

Bella se terminó de duchar y se vistió con la ayuda de sirvientas un vestido azul largo que enseñaba sus pálidos hombros. Le recogieron el pelo en un moño donde caían algunos mechones de su cabello castaño, aunque nunca dejaba de enseñar aquel largo cuello que era de lo mejor que mejor disponía.

Le pusieron un colgante que caía hacia su escote y por último, le pellizcaron las mejillas y bajó lentamente, dándose cuenta de que Emily la había dejado sola y que su padre gruñía por hacer esperar a su futuro marido.

_«Dios, qué mal suena esa palabra» Se lamentó._

Cuando bajó, se sorprendió al ver a su padre arreglado con Jake a su lado, sonriendo como un niño travieso. A su lado estaba Emily, que sonreía pícaramente, causando que Bella le devolviese la sonrisa. A su lado, había tres hombres que desconocía y dos que conocía. El primero era Jasper, de quién había estado enamorada cuando era una adolescente, pero se llevó una gran desilusión cuando a sus dieciséis años, lo pilló en los establos con Jessica, se le había roto el corazón al verlos a ambos desnudos, por supuesto, él no sabía lo que ella había visto, y por eso siempre le preguntaba por qué lo ignoraba y rechazaba su propuesta de matrimonio, ella nunca le diría la verdad.

Otro era el marido de su prima, sus ojos azules brillaban recelosos mientras Tanya sonreía a su prima con emoción y pena, al saber lo que le esperaba. Después de mirar a todos, miró a los desconocidos mientras seguía bajando los escalones lentamente, intentando no huir.

Uno de ellos le pareció irresistiblemente atractivo, y la observaba fijamente de una manera que sólo debería estar permitida a sus maridos, por lo que pensó que aquel hombre de ojos verdes azulados, cabello cobrizo, alto y de constitución fuerte, era su futuro marido.

_«Dios… Vaya, Emily tenía razón». _Pensó.

Bella miró sus anchos hombros, su vestimenta totalmente arreglada y su pelo cobrizo desordenado, sin poder evitarlo, bajó las escaleras más rápido apartando su mirada de él al darse cuenta de que se había quedado como una adolescente mirándole.

Cuando bajó, su padre fue hacia ella, pero Emily le empujó y la sujetó del brazo mientras Bella no podía evitar mirar a los ojos a aquel hombre que hablaba ahora con sus hombres, mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa pícara y socarrona en aquellos sensuales labios que moría de ganas por besar.

— ¿Y bien? —Susurró Emily cerca de su oído.

—Creo-o que está bien. —Dijo Bella con un hilo de voz, causando la risa de Emily.

Emily la llevó del brazo hacia ellos, causando que la extrovertida Bella parpadease, totalmente sorprendida por aquel hombre que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Cuando estuvieron uno enfrente del otro, el hombre la cogió de la mano, causando que varias corrientes pasasen por el cuerpo de Bella, y sobre todo cuando besó su mano, sonriéndola desde abajo con aquellos ojos pícaros que la miraban con deseo.

—Mi lady, soy Edward Cullen. —Sonrió. —Vuestro futuro marido.

.

.

.

Edward se había quedado bastante sorprendido al ver a su futura mujer, y sobre todo al notar que ella también se sentía atractiva hacia él. Le encantó como le quedaba el azul sobre su cuerpo con aquel vestido, también aquellas mejillas sonrojadas, aquellos oscuros ojos que le habían examinado sin darse cuenta de los comentarios de sus soldados.

Cuando él le había besado en la mejilla, había notado como se había sonrojado y cuando dijo su nombre, ella no se quedó atrás, si no que le saludó y pareció ser otra totalmente distinta, durante la cena se comportaba como si no tuviese nada de inocente, pero únicamente le pareció mucho más atractiva.

Mientras comían, Bella no le miraba, únicamente hablaba con sus padres o con aquel niño de nueve años que sonreía y parecía estar siempre maquinando alguna travesura. También se había dado cuenta de que al parecer, Jasper estaba interesado de su prometida, pero ella le ignoraba, y le entró curiosidad.

—Todo bien, ¿Edward? —Preguntó Emmett mientras bebía.

—Sí. —Edward asintió.

—Tu mujer es guapa. —Dijo mirando a Bella, que estaba a su lado totalmente ignorándole.

—Lo sé.

—Intenta hacerse la interesante, pasa de ella. —Dijo Emmett antes de reírse y levantarse y bailar con una criada que le sonreía colocándole los pechos en la cara.

Edward negó con la cabeza y sonrió, Emmett estaba casado y a pesar de ello, siempre intentaba aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para estar con una nueva mujer. Miró a su futura esposa, que jugaba con su copa mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Charlie, el padre de Bella dio unas palmadas, causando que todos se callasen y esperaban a que Charlie hablase, que miraba sonriente y orgulloso a todos por el enlace que tendría aquella fiesta, sonrió e Emily y habló.

—Ya sabéis que mi hija se irá esta misma noche, no pasarán su luna de miel aquí. —Dijo Charlie con picardía, causando que todos se riesen y Edward se fijase en la reacción de Bella, que se cruzó de brazos le miró. —Así que… Pido que ahora bailen solos ellos dos, quiero disfrutar del último baile antes de que se vayan al castillo el lord Cullen y se casen allí.

Todos aplaudieron, y Edward se levantó, ofreciendo una mano a Bella mientras ella le miraba con una ceja alzada, haciendo que Edward únicamente sonriese al ver la cara de enfado de Isabella, que parecía reacia a bailar con él.

Obligada, aceptó su mano y fueron hacia la pista, Edward aprovechó el despiste de todos para juntarla fuertemente contra su cuerpo, ¡cuánto la había deseado! Desde que la había visto, había tenido que esconder su erección, causando las risas de Emmett y sus otros soldados.

Edward intentó no reírse al ver como Bella gemía e intentaba poner más distancia, pero falló.

Bella tenía que admitir que al sentirlo en su estómago, se había asustado pero a la vez, se había excitado por ser deseada por su marido, aquel sensual hombre que a pesar de todo, lo deseaba de una manera más inocente.

Bella suspiró y dejó que su futuro marido la apretase contra ella mientras bailaban y se miraban fijamente, Bella convencida de no ser ganada, no quitó la mirada, aunque lo deseó al sentir que _aquello_ que le rozaba el estómago parecía moverse y agrandarse.

— ¿En qué piensas, esposa? —Susurró cerca de su oído.

—Aún no soy tu esposa. —Dijo Bella torpemente.

—Lo serás. —Dijo Edward sonriendo.

—Por obligación. —Dijo ella retirando la mirada.

—También sé que me deseas, Bella. Puedo verlo en tus ojos y en cómo me miraste al verme por primera vez.

Bella le miró rápidamente y no volvió a hablarle hasta que después de la fiesta, recogieron todo y ella subió a su habitación para preparar su maleta mientras arreglaban todo abajo con Edward.

Bella estaba en su habitación, triste por dejar a su familia, contrariada por sentirse atraída por aquel esposo que tendría que había mirado a muchas mujeres durante la cena, incluso a su prima, que parecía también sentirse atraída por él, y defraudada por Tanya al hacerlo.

Jake estaba encima de su cama mientras Bella guardaba sus camisones con ayuda de Emily.

—Te voy a echar de menos Bella. —Gimoteó Jake.

—Y yo, pero vendrás siempre que quieras. —Dijo Bella rezando para que fuese así.

— ¿Puedo irme contigo? —Dijo esperanzado.

—No Jake. —Dijo Emily. —Tienen que conocerse y tú allí estarías haciendo trastadas.

— ¡Pero yo quiero!

—Prometo venir a verte. —Dijo Bella sonriendo.

_«Si me deja…»_

Cuando bajaron, Bella intentó no mostrar su decepción al ver que Tanya y él hablaban animadamente, incluso más cerca de lo debido. Bella elevó el rostro y fue hacia ellos con Jake y Emily a sus espaldas, cuchicheando.

Cuando la vieron, se separaron, pero cuando ambos la sonrieron, ella les ignoró y se despidió de su familia.

—Cuídate hija. —dijo Charlie abrazándola. —Y hazle caso a tu marido.

_«Prometo darle dolores de cabezas y de otra cosa…»_

—Claro papá. —Bella miró a Edward de reojo.

—Cariño. —Emily la abrazó. —Eres una hija para mí, a pesar de estar cerca, siento que pierdo una parte.

—Vamos Emily. —dijo sonriendo. —Podéis venir siempre qué queráis. —Se acercó a Emily. —O venís vosotros o me escapo… ¡no pienso estar con ese loco sola! —Susurró en su oído, causando que se riese y Edward la mirase con una ceja alzada.

Cuando se despidió de Jake, prometió darle montañas y montañas de regalos y un caballo en el que saber montar, le besó y se montó en el caballo con Edward mientras bufaba por la intimidad y la cercanía que había entre ellos.

El camino fue silencioso, pero lo que sobretodo no podía soportar Bella fue las manos de Edward en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia su erección mientras otra le apretaba el estómago.

— ¿Cansada? —Susurró cerca de su oído.

—No, asqueada. —Dijo gruñendo, consiguiendo que Edward sonriese.

— ¿Por qué, esposa? —Susurró en su cuello.

—Uno, no me llames esposa puesto que aún no lo soy. —Dijo dándose la vuelta y encarándole. —Y dos, por tener que estar tan ¡malditamente pegada a ti! —Gritó, causando que todos los soldados mirasen hacia ellos.

Edward se sorprendió al escucharla hablar de esa manera, ¡su esposa tenía garras! Riéndose, le cogió del mentón con los dedos, obligándola a darse la vuelta y besándola en los labios rápidamente antes de sentir la mano de Bella clavándole las uñas en el muslo.

— ¡¿Qué haces, salvaje! ¡Un respecto!

—Eres mi esposa, puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera. —dijo sonriendo. —Además, si quiera, podría tomarte aquí mismo, no hay nadie que te ayudaría.

— ¡Cerdo arrogante! —Gritó Bella mientras intentaba bajarse del caballo. — ¡Maldita sea la hora en que te conocí!

—Tranquila Isabella. —Pronunció su nombre entero, sabiendo que lo odiaba por lo que le había dicho su prima. —Nos vamos a casar ahora mismo.

Bella decidió callarse, pero le costó, sobre todo cuando llegaron al castillo y empezó a hablarle igual de mal que a las criadas, y antes de darse la vuelta, le ordenó ponerse un vestido claro para la boda, nada de oscuro. Bella se vistió mientras miraba todo a su alrededor, nunca lo había visto, ¿en qué parte de Inglaterra se encontraba? Le parecían hermosos todos los bosques y el gran castillo que estaba encima de una montaña.

Bella sonrió pícaramente cuando llegó a la habitación de ambos sola y con tres criadas, sabiendo cuál sería la venganza por aquellas palabras que le había dirigido por el camino.

.

.

.

— ¿Hiciste algo con la prima de Bella? —Dijo Emmett mientras Edward terminaba de arreglarse.

—Ya sabes, fue rápido. —Dijo mientras se colocaba la chaqueta.

Bajaron hasta la capilla, donde se encontraba el cura sonriendo con la biblia en las manos y únicamente sus soldados. Edward le había obligado al padre a que se casasen según sus tradiciones, sólo pocos soldados y los prometidos con el cura, como lo habían hecho generación tras generación. Al principio le costó aceptar, pero el padre sabía que él era un buen partido siendo rey de todo su reino y bastante grande por todos los ciudadanos que vivían allí.

Edward se giró cuando escuchó unos pasos, se sorprendió al ver a Bella, estaba totalmente atractiva con su pelo suelto –al contrario de lo que le pidió él –y un vestido oscuro. La sala se llenó de carcajadas por parte de Emmett y los demás soldados, Edward únicamente gruñó cuando Bella le sonrió con inocencia.

La guerra había empezado.

.

.

.

—No me puedo creer que hayas ido a mi boda con un vestido negro. —Dijo Edward.

—Lo lamento, esposo. —Dijo Bella sonriendo mientras se quitaba las joyas. —No me acordé de tu _sugerencia_.

—No era una sugerencia, era una orden. —Gruñó sacándose la camisa por la cabeza, quedando con el torso descubierto.

Bella se quedó callada al verle aquel pecho fuerte y musculoso totalmente expuesto para ella. Sabía perfectamente que se había acostado con su prima, pero era su obligación estar con él, sufriría cada momento y lo odiaría, pero era su obligación, su padre había confiado en ella.

Bella subió la mirada, encontrándose los ojos de su esposa más oscuros y escuchó como gruñó al sentir la mirada de ella en él.

—Quiero dejar las cosas claras, esposo. —Dijo quitándose el vestido lentamente.

—A mí nadie me deja las cosas claras. —Dijo mirando su cuerpo, que iba quedando poco a poco desnudo. —Yo mando aquí.

—Como decía. —Bella ignoró a Edward y se quedó en ropa interior delante de él, pudiendo apreciar los pezones de la muchacha encrestados bajo su camisón, deseoso de probarlos. —Lo haré por obligación, pero espero que te busques una amante, porque no pienso acostarme nunca más contigo. —Dijo acercándose a él lentamente mientras se sacaba el camisón y quedaba desnuda delante de él.

Edward sonrió, aunque no muy seguro al ver el cuerpo de su esposa totalmente expuesto a él. Sus pechos eran grandes, aunque no demasiados. Su cadera era estrecha, aunque sin pasarse y lo que más le llamaba la atención era aquel triángulo castaño que parecía estar esperándolo.

Sonriendo, levantó una mano y la colocó en su cintura, subiendo hasta abarcar uno de los pechos, lo apretó. Bella gimió.

—Te arrepentirás de tus palabras, Isabella. —Dijo mirándole los pechos.

—Al menos llámame Bella. —gimió cerrando los ojos.

Su otra mano se fue a su otro pecho, consiguiendo que Bella se arquease y se pegase a ella rápidamente, chocando sus cuerpos contra la pared mientras Bella se mordía el labio, inundada por la pasión.

—Te arrepentirás, Bella. —Volvió a repetir.

Sus labios se juntaron rápidamente contra los de Bella, pero eran suaves y tiernos, no bruscos como ella pensaba. Se separó, dándole un besito en la nariz. Su mano se deslizó por su sonrojada cara, hacía su nuca. Sus dedos se hundieron en su pelo para tener un mejor acceso a su boca, arqueándola.

Bella suspiró contra sus cálidos labios y me se derritió al entrar en contacto sus manos con su suave cabello. El beso era lento, caliente y completo, haciendo que se le olvidase por completo que lo odiaba por haberle chillado y haberse acostado con su prima el día de su boca.

Sus pezones se endurecieron contra su pecho; se hincharon y pulsaban de deseo. Un calor se construyó entre sus piernas, y sintió como empezaba a ponerse húmeda, una sensación que nunca había sentido excepto cuando una vez la besó Jasper y le tocó un pecho. Juntó las piernas, intentando aligerar el fuego, pero solo creció. Edward sonreía mientras mordisqueaba sus labios y tiraba de ellos, derritiéndola.

Sus grandes manos recorrieron sus pechos y bajaron acariciaron su trasero empujando su dureza y rozándola entre sus pliegues húmedos e hinchados. Bella colocó su mano en su entrepierna, su duro miembro, grande, hinchado dentro de los pantalones, empujaba contra su pelvis, haciendo que se mordiese los labios y gimiese.

— ¿Puedes sentir cuánto te deseo, Bella? —Preguntó con voz ronca.

Bella le miró, sintiendo que aquel momento era demasiado cálido e intimo para alguien como ella, dura y extrovertida. Bella sintió que Edward volvía a besarle, callándole las inseguridades. Edward la cargó como una novia y la colocó en la cama, totalmente desnuda y deseosa de ser tomaba por él, Edward sintió que sonreía.

Se colocó encima de ella y le tiró del pelo hacia atrás, haciendo que se arquease y pudiese colocar sus labios en uno de sus adoloridos pezones. Se le cortó el aliento cuando él empezó a acariciarle un ansioso pezón, corrientes le atravesaban el cuerpo y la inundaban en todas las direcciones. Sentía como su intimidad palpitaba. Su clítoris le dolió, excitado.

Bella le tiró del pelo para besarle, causando que Edward se riese y le empezase a lamer el otro pezón. Bella gruñó, enfadada de saber que él únicamente podría hacerle sentir así.

— ¿Te molesta saber que yo soy el único que puede hacerte sentir así? —Dijo Edward besando su plano vientre.

—Aún no he estado con otros hombres, no puedo saberlo. —Susurró.

—Ahora lo sabrás, Bella. —Susurró besándole el ombligo y volviendo a subir por su cuerpo.

Los labios de Edward se quedaron en sus pechos antes de subir a sus deseosos e hinchados labios, lamiendo el canal entre ellos. Besó la curva de su seno, su punto débil y gimió. Chupó uno de sus pezones, haciendo que gimiese y se agarrase a su cabello. Sentía que estaba a punto de alcanzar algo, ¿cómo podía ser eso si sólo le estaba chupando los pechos? Gruñó enfadada.

Sus manos volvieron a sus caderas con fuerza, se movió y entró profundamente dentro de ella, causando que Bella gimiese de dolor. Cerró los ojos para acostumbrarse a aquel miembro que le había estar en llamas y hacía que le doliese su intimidad. Deseo estar con Emily, haber hablado con ella, le habría ayudado o al menos resuelto muchas dudas.

Sus manos se colocaron en las nalgas de Bella, entrando más mientras Bella sentía que moriría de dolor. Edward la besó en los labios y en las mejillas antes de susurrarle:

—Tranquila, esperaré el tiempo que haga falta. —Susurró con voz ronca.

Bella asintió.

Empezó a moverse lentamente, haciendo que Edward gimiese, entraba cada vez más fuerte y controlaba el ritmo, haciendo que Bella se mordiese el labio y le rozase clítoris con su pelvis cada vez que se movía y temblaba. Se apretó fuertemente contra Bella, haciendo que gritase por el gran orgasmo que acaba de tener.

Bella se quedó dormida y Edward sonrió cuando se la colocó encima del cuerpo, temblando de deseo por aquella mujer de carácter fuerte.

.

.

.

Las peleas entre Bella y Edward eran constantes, pero nadie sabía lo que compartían cada noche en su habitación, haciendo que desgraciadamente, en dos meses Bella se hubiese enamorado de él. Cuando Jake y sus padres fueron a verles, Bella le contó todo a Emily e incluso que le amaba. Amaba su cuerpo, sus ojos y lo tierno que era por la noche, aunque ambos se odiaban por el día, peleándose y causando que Bella hubiese llorado cuando se había quedado sola más de una vez.

Todo empeoró cuando llegó una mujer para verlos llamada Jane Vulturi, Bella se enteró gracias a las criadas que fueron amantes, pero ambos rompieron debido a que ella había estado con más hombres mientras estaba con él.

Bella la odiaba, sobre todo sus cristalinos ojos y su cabello rubio como una muñeca. Era hermosa, y Bella sabía que si tenía alguna oportunidad, Edward la abandonaría, eso le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos cada noche.

Mientras esperaban, Bella fue hacia el comedor, encontrándose con Edward que charlaba con Jane y con otros hombres. Cuando fue hacia ellos, sonrió educadamente, librando una pelea en su interior por las ganas de matar a Jane.

—Cariño, te presento al primo de Jane, aunque creo que le conoces. —Dijo colocando un brazo alrededor de las caderas de Bella. —Jasper.

Bella miró a Jasper, aunque no podía apartar la mirada de Jane, que miraba a su marido. Se apretó contra el costado de su marido, Edward sonrió complacido y la besó en la cabeza al quedar satisfecho cuando Bella únicamente asintió a Jasper, que quedó con las ganas de abrazarla.

Una noche, Edward le dijo que la esperase en el cuarto, él iría más tarde tras hablar con unos soldados sobre unos problemas. Bella había estado esperando, gastando el tiempo en todas las barbaridades que quería hacer a Jane. Cuando su marido entró en la habitación sonriendo, Bella fue hacia él, besándole en los labios mientras Edward la apretaba contra sí, deseoso de sentirla.

La tumbó en la cama mientras la desnudaba, haciendo que Bella se riese por las cosquillas.

—No hagas eso Edward. —Susurró sonriendo.

— ¿El qué? —Dijo besando su cuello lentamente.

—Lo que acabas de hacer ni lo anterior. —Suspiró mientras sonreía.

Edward sonrió con picardía mientras terminaba de desnudarla.

.

.

.

— ¡Estoy harta, no para de insultarme! —Gritó Bella en el estudio de su marido.

— ¿Acaso no eres tan mujer para admitir que te mueres de celos cuando estoy con ella? —Dijo sonriendo.

Bella se giró hacia él, totalmente dolida por ver el tono pasivo de su marido. Jane había aprovechado para meterse entre ellos, y Bella cada vez tenía menos aguante, necesitaba deshacerse de aquella muñeca rubia que le carcomía la cabeza a su marido, que últimamente la ignoraba y se iba con ella. Acabaron peleados, Bella se fue a dormir y se cruzó de brazos, pensando que nunca más volvería a hablar con Edward después de todo lo que le había hecho.

Cuando pasó bastante tiempo y aún no subió, fue hasta el estudio de su marido por las escaleras, totalmente silenciosa. Escuchó la voz de Jane y la de su marido, su adolorido corazón dio un brinco.

—Vamos Edward, podemos estar otra vez juntos. —Susurró Jane colocando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward.

—Estoy casado Jane. —dijo quitándole los brazos del cuello.

—Pero puedes deshacer el compromiso, podemos estar juntos amor. —dijo besándole en los labios.

Bella sintió que las lágrimas se derramaban por sus ojos y se fue al ver que Edward accedía a los besos de ella, se iría y volvería a ser la Bella de antes, nunca volvería a cambiar por ningún hombre.

.

.

.

Edward se enfadó con Jane, subió a su habitación maldiciendo mientras recordaba como Jane había jugado con él en el pasado, pero ahora estaba con Bella, y le gustaba todo de ella, por lo que pasaría toda su vida junto a ella.

Sonrió mientras subía las escaleras.

Amaba su sonrisa, sus oscuros ojos o cuando se peleaban, Bella era la única mujer y hombre que se atrevía a plantarle cara, no sabía si la amaba, pero estaba bastante encariñado con ella.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, perdió el color de la cara, la habitación estaba vacía.

Bajó inmediatamente, ordenando a todos que la buscasen. Pasó días y nadie la encontró, Edward, sabiendo que el padre de Bella perdería todo el respeto hacia él, fue hacia su castillo, implorando que la encontraran. Charlie no sabía que Bella estaba en su propio castillo, resguardada por Emily.

.

.

.

— ¡Lo odio! —Gritó Bella tirando un plato a la pared.

— ¡Dios Bella, das miedo! —Dijo Jake yéndose de la habitación.

Bella suspiró y se apoyó contra la pared mientras sentía que las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas, echaba de menos a Edward, echaba de menos cuando la tocaba o cuando le decía ¨mi amor¨ y estaba totalmente e irrevocablemente enamorada de él, pero había ciertos vallas que ambos tenían que quitar, la primera era: Echar a Jane del castillo.

—Te odio Edward. —Susurró mientras se sentaba enfrente de la chimenea.

Las semanas pasaron, y Edward consiguió después de días y días cansado y muerto por dentro, saber donde estaba Bella. Se enfadó cuando apareció allí, reclamando su esposa con una guerra si no se la devolvían. Bella se despertó de su siesta al escuchar los gritos y el llanto de Jake, que acababa de entrar en el cuarto.

— ¡Bella, Edward está aquí! —Lloro. — ¡Quiere llevarte con él!

—Cálmate Jake, cálmate. —Dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras lo abrazaba.

Bella bajó las escaleras, encontrándose con un Edward que ella no reconocía. Estaba vestido, pero se notaba que había estado afuera, su cabello estaba desordenado, sus ojos estaban casados y con ojeras mientras gritaba con soldados detrás de él. Bella bajó las escaleras en silencio mientras Charlie gritaba y Emily se callaba con una mano en la barriga. Cuando Edward la vio, se calló y anduvo lentamente hacia ella.

—Bella… ¿qué pasó, amor? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué huiste de mí? —Susurró lentamente.

—Hablemos Edward, sube. —Dijo fríamente mientras subían las escaleras.

Ambos subieron, Bella apretaba los ojos por no llorar y Edward las manos por no abrazarla y llevársela a la fuerza, ¡Dios, cómo había cambiado! Había notado que estaba más delgada y sombras bajo los ojos. Cuando subieron, Bella cerró la puerta antes de que Jake entrase y le miró, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Qué pasó Bella, por qué te fuiste así? —Dijo susurrando.

— ¿Ya has deshecho nuestro compromiso, esposo? ¿O debería decirte Lord Edward Cullen? —dijo colocando las manos en la cintura.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella? ¿Qué va mal?

— ¿Cómo tienes la poca vergüenza de preguntas eso? —Dijo gritando. — ¡Te vi besarte con la furcia de Jane! Oh, perdón, no debo insultarla…

— ¿Qué? —La interrumpió Edward, incrédulo mientras miraba sus labios.

— ¡Te vi besarte con Jane, incluso replantearte nuestro matrimonio! ¡Querías dejarme sola! Nunca seré tu plato segundo Edward, ni el de nadie. —Susurró.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, Bella! —Gritó Edward tirando todo a su alrededor. — ¡Nunca te dejaría, te amo y nunca te cambiaría por nadie! —Te quiero a pesar de estar enfadándome contigo cada cinco segundos, de que me cuestiones, de que me dejes en evidencia con mis hombres, nunca te dejaría.

—Besaste a Jane. —Susurró Bella.

—No Bella. —Dijo negando con la cabeza. —Ella me besó, yo te quiero a ti.

—A las mujeres es muy sencillo engañarlas. —Susurró mientras sentía los ojos llorosos.

—Bella… —Se acercó a ella. —Te amo, por favor, no me dejes solo, echaremos a Jane nada más llegar a casa, estaremos solos. —Dijo desesperado.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Bella incrédula.

—Bella… —suspiró y se pasó las manos por la cara. —La amé, pero me engañó. Ahora sólo te quiero a ti. —Susurró. —Vente a casa, amor. Prometo echarla a patadas cuando lleguemos.

Bella sonrió al imaginarse a Jane en el suelo, Edward aprovechó aquel momento para besarle en los labios y mordisquearlos, ¡cuánto los había echado de menos! Los lamió y se separó de ella lentamente, mirándola a los ojos.

—Te prometo que nunca la besé por gusto Bella.

—Te acostaste con mi prime en mi boda. —Susurró Bella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Edward bajó la mirada, ahora se arrepentía incluso de haberse acostado con Jane antes de conocer a Bella, la amaba y nunca podría vivir sin ella. Cogió su cara entre sus manos.

—Te amo Bella, te pido disculpas por ellos, me arrepiento muchísimo.

—Lo malo es que yo no puedo seguir así Edward. —Dijo Bella separándose.

Edward vio como Bella salía de la habitación… ¿La había perdido completamente?


End file.
